Broke Up ?
by nakayumii
Summary: 'Pokoknya, Haechan ingin putus sekarang juga Titik'. It's NCT Fanfiction, pair Markhyuck/Markchan. Mau coba ? RnR ?


**Broke Up ?**

 **Cast : Mark Lee, Lee Haechan**

 **Pair : Markhyuck/Markchan *kibar bendera***

 **Author : Nakayumii**

 **Desclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan YME, SMEnt, dan orang tua mereka. Ide murni milik Yumii dan yumii hanya pinjem castnya saa. Jika diizinkan, Haechan punya yumii aja *ups***

 **.**

 **.**

' _pokoknya Haechan ingin putus,malam ini juga !'_

 _._

 _._

Happy Reading

.

.

Haechan melangkah menuju taman yang ada di dekat fakultasnya sambil sesekali memainkan ponselnya dengan kesal, karena sekarang dia lagi kesel sekesel keselnya. Haechan pun duduk di bangku kosong di taman tersebut sambil nunggu pacarnya dateng. Ya, dia sedang janjian sama pacarnya, Mark Lee setelah mengirim pesan buat ketemuan pastinya, dan sekarang dia lagi nunggu Mark yang katanya bakal dateng cepet.

Mau tau gak , sebenernya Haechan ngajak ketemu Mark itu karena dia mau minta putus, kalo di _chat_ sih bilangnya ada yang mai diomongin, dan Mark juga bilang sekalian doi juga ada yang mau diobrolin sama Haechan. Sebenernya alasan Haechan mau minta putus dari Mark itu cukup kekanakan. Karena menurut Haechan semenjak Mark lulus dan kerja di perusahaan ayahnya, Mark jadi jarang banget ngajak main Haechan. Jangankan ngajak main, _ngapelin_ dia tiap malem minggu aja susah banget. Padahal kalau Haechan fikir, Mark gak bakalan miskin kalau gak kerja sehari, toh SMEnt itu perusahaan besar, bahkan Haechan mikir 'apa Mark hyung kekurangan duit kali ya?' tapi rasanya itu gak mungkin,dan Haechan udah gak kuat dinomor duakan sama kerjaannya Mark. Pokonya Haechan mau putus. Sekarang juga !

Dan setelah dirasa bosen karena selama nunggu Mark tadi dia main _zombie tsunami_ di _HP_ nya, dia akhirnya memutuskan buat berenti dan nengok ke arah kanan dimana udah ada Mark yang jalan ngedeketin dia. Dia nengok itu bukan karena _feeling_ ada Mark loh ya, tapi karea tadi Mark neriakin nama Haechan yang kekencengan. Biar gak _geer_ aja Mark nya.

"Hai yang, udah nunggu lama ?." tanya Mark sambil peluk peluk Haechan. Pelukan Mark itu pelukan paling nyaman setelah pelukan ibu sama ayahnya, nahloh kalau kaya gini Haechan masih ragu mau putus atau engga.

"Lumayan."

"Tadi main apa di _HP_ ? Serius amat mainnya."

"Main _zombie tsunami_."

"ooh .. udah makan belum yang ?." tanya Mark yang udah ngerasa Haechan dalam mode _bete_ nya.

"Udah tadi." Jawab Haechan dengan judes. Padahal sebenernya, Haechan pengen banget meluk Mark sambil cium pipinya gitu kayak biasa, tapi nanti putusnya gak jadi dong ..

"Oh, bagus deh.. oh iya, bukannya tadi ada yang mau diomongin ?." tanya Mark langsung. Karena Haechan yang lagi _bete_ gak suka basa basi.

"Bukannya _hyung_ juga ada yang mau diobrolin ?." tanya Haechan.

"Memang ada, kamu dulu aja deh."

"Jadi gini hyung ... aku ... mau .. putus .." ucap Haechan putus putus, masih agak bimbang sih dianya. Dan dia bisa liat reaksi Mark yang kaget banget. Dan seketika Haechan senyum miring.

"Kenapa ?." tanya Mark setelah kembali ke alam sadarnya.

" _hyung_ terlalu sibuk sampai gak punya waktu sama aku. Aku kan gak bisa ditinggal tinggal gitu." Jelas Haechan.

"ohh gitu ya .. Maafin aku ya yang." Ucap Mark yang langsung nundukin kepalanya sedih. Tuhkan, Haechan gakuat liatnya, mau peluk tapi ragu.

"Oh iya, bukannya _hyung_ mau ngomong ? Ngomong apa hyung ?." tanya Haechan mengalihkan.

"Sebenernya, aku juga mau ngajak putus tapi udah keduluan kamu, Chan." Ucap Mark santai. Dan sekarang giliran Haechan yang kaget, WHAT ?! MARK _HYUNG_ JUGA MAU NGAJAK PUTUS?! Ternyata ekspektasi Mark buat ngalangin Haechan... GAGAL TOTAL ?! Plis.. hati Haechan gak kuat. Haechan pengen nangis! .

"k-kkenapa,hyung ?." Haechan nanya alasan ke Mark.

"Aku tau aku sibuk banget kerja dan aku jarang perhatiin kamu lagi, kamu itu terlalu berharga buat gak diperhatiin,Chan. Carilah yang lain, yang bisa merhatiin kamu, jagain kamu, sama bisa bikin kamu bahagia." Jelas Mark. Haechan udah mau nangis, pengen bangat dia ngejerit.

"Yaudah kita udah sama sama minta putus kan ?." ucap Haechan, suaranya kecil banget, tapi masih bisa kedengeran Mark.

"Tapi Chan, pernah denger 'kalau sama itu jodoh ?'." tanya Mark yang bikin Haechan bingung.

"Pernah, kenapa emang ?."

"Kayaknya kita jodoh deh, buktinya kita sama sama ngajak putus." Haechan masih bingung, Mark aneh menurut dia. Tapi, setelah bermenit menit mikir... akhirnya senyum dia langsung cerah. Secerah bunga matahari di kebun neneknya.

"Yaudah,putusnya gak jadi aja. Toh udah jodoh." Ucap Haechan sambil senyum manis.

"Okay, langsung nikah aja gimana ? Mau ?." tawar Mark yang langsung bikin wajah Haechan merah.

"M.. Mau hyung." Jawab Haechan malu malu.

"Tapi, kamu belum lulus kuliah, jadi mau berumah tangga sambil kuliah, atau mau nunggu lulus dulu ?." tanya Mark, makin merah aja nih si Haechan.

"Emang hyung udah mapan ? Baru aja setengah taun kerja."

"Tau gak, kenapa aku sibuk sampai gak bisa ngasih waktu buat kamu ?." Haechan hanya menggeleng.

"Itu karena aku lagi nyari jabatan yang lumayan bisa ngehidupin kita .. aku udah capek ditanya 'Kapan Nikahin Haechan ? Kalau masalah uang tenang, jabatan ada buat kamu Mark' sama papa. Tapi kamu tau kan ? Aku gak suka langsung mulai dari atas?." Haechan yang dengernya terharu, sedih, sekaligus seneng. Dia nyesel udah berprasangka jelek sama Mark.

"A.. Aku mau hyung, kalau hyung nunggu aku lulus itu masih lama,hyung."

"Aigoo, gak sabar ya, tunggu aku ngelamar ya ?."

Dan Haechan gak bisa buat gak senyum sama Mark, keinginannya buat peluk Mark sambil cium cium pipinua dikit akhirnya dapat terlaksana. Haechan gak kuat, kangen sama Mark. Ya, walaupun harus kaget dulu sih kalau Mark beneran ngajak putus. Tapi, kalau _ending_ nya udah jodoh, yaaa gimana dong ya ?.

 _Jodohku~ Maunya ku dirimu~_

 _Satu cinta, sampai ajal memisah_

 _Aku dan kamu, satu..._

 _Saling mencinta~_

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hai haaii ! Yumii balik lagi bawa ff inii, sebenernya yumii gak yakin bakal dapet respon yang baik, soalnya ini bikinnya ngebut banget karena pengen ngeluarin unek unek juga.. dan LAHIRLAH FF GAK JELAS INI ... pokonya gak mau tauu! Kalian harus Review .

Mari kita sebagai aktivis Markhyuck membuat ff Markhyuck bersinar seperti Bintang .-.

 **LOVE, MARKHYUCK/MARKCHAN**


End file.
